


-

by orphan_account



Series: А+R [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>рыбалка, теологические диспуты и поебушки под соусом из уныния и дурного слога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563483) by [Minerva McTabby (McTabby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



\- Я видел, - говорит Рагнар, - как Один ходил по полю после битвы, высокий старик в синем плаще, и вороны сидели у него на плечах, чёрные, как сама тьма. И я знаю, что увижу его снова, когда он склонится надо мной, чтобы забрать меня в Вальгаллу.

В голосе Рагнара ни тени сомнения.

\- Ты, жрец… Ты видел _своего_ бога?

Ательстан опускает глаза. Его научили тысячам слов, прославляющих Господа, несущих весть о Нём, но что бы он ни сказал, слова разобьются, как волна разбивается о скалу, о несокрушимую веру Рагнара; Ательстан молчит.

Он сам верит в Спасителя, глубоко и искренне, но боги Рагнара совсем рядом, они ходят по той же земле, что и Рагнар, и живут так же, как он, сражаясь и любя, пируя и печалясь, и не верить в них трудней, чем принять их.

Ательстан сумел принять многое с тех пор, как начал жить среди северян, но боги - это всегда особый разговор.

В котором Ательстану слишком часто нечего сказать.

Рагнар берёт его с собой на рыбалку, и почти каждый раз они проводят много часов не столько за ловлей рыбы, сколько за беседами. Рагнар засыпает его вопросами: обычаи британцев, их язык, их история и вера - ему интересно всё. Ответы Ательстана большей частью оставляют его довольным, кроме ответов на вопросы о Боге.

\- Почему, - спрашивает Рагнар, - твоего бога так заботит, кто с кем спит в одной постели? Какое ему дело, что я хочу лечь с тобой?

Ательстана застаёт врасплох этот вопрос; он открывает рот, чувствуя, что краснеет, но берёт себя в руки и улыбается:

\- Если бы ты захотел…

\- Нет, жрец, - перебивает его Рагнар.

Ательстан растерянно умолкает. Рагнар наклоняется к нему. Ательстан чувствует его запах - кисловатый душок бражки и здоровый запах чистого пота. Рука Рагнара, горячая, тяжёлая, ложится на плечо Ательстана, движется вверх, требовательно сжимает его шею

\- Я _хочу_ лечь с тобой.

Он говорит это просто, как сказал бы "я голоден" или "мне нужно облегчиться", и от этой бесстыдной обыденности Ательстана бросает в жар.

\- Почему?

Это единственное, что он может сказать.

Рагнар медлит с ответом. Горячее ярмо его ладони покидает шею Ательстана, он коротко щурится на неяркое солнце и опускает взгляд. Рыба в его руке слабо трепыхается, он подбирает нож и ловко вскрывает серебряное брюхо.

\- Не потому, что ты слабый или похож на женщину.

\- Тогда - почему?..

Рагнар улыбается, по-прежнему не глядя на него, бросает выпотрошенную рыбину в пустую корзину.

\- Не знаю.

Ательстан невольно улыбается в ответ.

\- Я ждал этих слов.

\- Ты не скажешь "нет", - говорит Рагнар.

Он не спрашивет, и поэтому Ательстану нет нужды отвечать.

\- Почему? - глаза Рагнара, цепкие, ясные, держат его, не позволяя ни отвести взгляд, ни отвернуться. - Ты мог бы. Я не стал бы заставлять тебя.

Ательстан медлит.

Он мог бы рассказать Рагнару о том, что не только молитвы слышны бывали в кельях Линдисфарна, когда наступала ночь, и о взглядах, какими порой смотрели некоторые из братьев на нежные щёки юных послушников; и как то, что у викингов было в порядке вещей, считалось у добрых христиан за неизбежное зло, проистекающее из слабости грешной плоти, и плоть усмиряли ради возвышения духа постом и трудом.

Но когда ты молод, ни голод, ни усталость не в силах заставить твою кровь бежать медленнее.

И сказано в книге Экклезиаста: _если двое лежат, тепло им; а одному как согреться?_

И ещё: _веселись, юноша, в юности твоей, и да вкушает сердце твоё радости во дни юности твоей, и ходи по путям сердца твоего и по видению очей твоих…_

Ательстан поднимает голову и, удивляясь собственным словам, говорит:.

\- Возможно, я ждал этого.

Губы Рагнара трогает тень улыбки. Он втыкает нож в землю, вытирает руки о траву.

\- Возможно, - говорит Ательстан, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и сердце его бьётся быстро, как у перепуганной птицы, и кровь грохочет в ушах, - я этого хотел.

_... только знай, что за всё это Бог приведёт тебя на суд._

Рагнар встаёт и протягивает ему руку.

\- Пойдём.

Они поднимаются по склону вверх, в лес, и останавливаются на крошечной прогалине.

Рагнар смотрит на него, чуть наклонив голову, засунув большие пальцы за пояс, покачиваясь на пятках.

\- Ты говорил, твой бог запрещает тебе спать с женщинами.

Ательстан кивает. Щёки у него горят, сердце начинает биться быстрее.

\- Это так.

\- _С женщинами_ , - полувопросительно повторяет Рагнар.

\- Это… то же самое и даже… это ещё больший грех, - говорит Ательстан. - Но я никогда… я не…

Он замолкает, смешавшись; Рагнар хмыкает.

\- И всё же ты решил…

Ательстан молчит. Рагнар смотрит ему в глаза, выжидая, и он не отводит взгляда.

Рагнар кивает и коротко бросает:

\- Разденься.

Ательстан подчиняется. Рагнар обходит его кругом, легко касаясь плеч, спины, живота; останавливается лицом к лицу с Ательстаном, пальцами приподнимает его подбородок, усмехается.

\- Ты, я вижу, не врал, говоря, что хочешь этого сам.

Ательстана начинает бить крупная дрожь.

\- Ты боишься?

Ательстан качает головой. Рагнар проводит ладонью по его щеке и отступает на шаг.

\- Хорошо. Повернись. Держись за дерево.

Ательстан упирается руками в ствол и закрывает глаза. За его спиной слышен шорох одежды, звук смачного плевка - и Ательстан дёргается, когда Рагнаровы пальцы раздвигают его ягодицы, размазывают влагу между ними, коротко касаются входа.

\- Мало, - говорит Рагнар. - Я большой, а ты не приспособлен для этого, как женщина. Как бы мне не порвать тебя пополам.

Он отстранённо удивляется тому, как спокоен голос Рагнара.

Делал ли он это раньше с мужчиной? - спрашивает себя Ательстан.

_Делал ли он это с кем-то, кого я знаю?_

Рагнар снова сплёвывает. Большой палец Рагнара скользит по слюне, пробует проникнуть внутрь.

Ательстан сжимается - и тут Рагнар наваливается на него всем телом, тёплая обнажённая плоть к плоти,  его дыхание шевелит волосы на виске Ательстана, его шёпот обжигает Ательстану ухо.

\- Если ты закричишь, я не посчитаю это слабостью, - говорит Рагнар, а потом вламывается в него медленным, мощным, неостановимым движением, и Ательстан обнаруживает, что не может кричать, - ошеломлённый болью, переполненный, он коротко всхлипывает и скребёт пальцами кору.

Рагнар прижимает его к себе - одна ладонь на напряжённом животе Ательстана, вторая лежит на груди, напротив бешено бьющегося сердца.

\- Я бы хотел, чтоб это случилось в моей постели, - шепчет Рагнар ему в ухо; дыхание Рагнара прерывистое, словно больно ему, а не Ательстану. - Мы могли бы согревать друг друга до утра.

Он начинает двигаться, и Ательстан прижимаеся лбом к шершавой коре, закрывает глаза, хватает воздух пересохшим ртом - короткий беззвучный всхлип после каждого движения Рагнара; ладонь Рагнара скользит вверх по его животу и груди, жёсткие пальцы ложатся на горло, ощупывают подбородок, касаются губ.

\- Ты дышишь? - шечет Рагнар. - Дыши. Дыши, этот клинок тебя не убъёт.

Горячая волна прокатывается по телу Ательстана, унося боль. То, что остаётся после, - полная противоположность святости; и это так хорошо, что не может быть грехом.

\- Ты говорил, твой бог всегда смотрит на тебя.

\- Это так.

\- Он видел тебя, когда я…

\- Да, - поспешно перебивает Ательстан, чувствуя, как кровь снова приливает к щекам. - Нет. Я не знаю.

Рагнар ухмыляется.

\- Если он не убил тебя на месте, может, он не так и зол на тебя за это. Может, он отвернулся ненадолго.

Ательстану снова нечего ответить.

Рагнар затягивает пояс, подходит к Ательстану и протягивает руку, чтобы вынуть из его волос запутавшийся листок.

\- Я знаю теперь, почему хотел спать с тобой. - Он проводит ладонью по волосам Ательстана, по его щеке. - Я хочу знать, что в твоей голове и в твоём сердце, - он касается лба Ательстана, его груди, сжимает его плечо. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной не потому, что ты мой раб, а шёл за мной без верёвки на шее. Ты пойдёшь за мной по своей воле?

\- Да, Рагнар, - говорит он. - Я пойду за тобой, если ты этого захочешь.

Рагнар смотрит на него, потом коротко кивает и начинает спускаться назад к воде.

\- Так иди же, - бросает он Ательстану через плечо.

Они наскоро ополаскиваются в холодной реке. Ательстан выходит на берег первым и, натягивая рубаху, наблюдает, как Рагнар набирает в ладони воду, плещет в лицо, фыркает, трясёт головой; странное чувство, нечто, похожее на страх пополам с предвкушением, заставляет его горло сжаться.

Прежде чем отправиться домой, Рагнар жестом подзывает его и обнимает, прижимая его голову к своему плечу.

\- Я всё ещё хочу тебя в своей постели, жрец, не важно, что об этом думает твой бог. - Он отпускает Ательстана, взлохмачивает его волосы. - В своей постели, за своим столом, в моём доме и в битве рядом. Когда мы поплывём на Запад... я возьму тебя с собой.

\- Да, - коротко говорит Ательстан, соглашаясь со всеми словами Рагнара.

Впервые в жизни он искренне хочет верить, что Бог иногда всё-таки смотрит в сторону.


End file.
